Birthday Sex
by theaverys
Summary: Jackson and April have been married for a few years and she gives him a memory he'll never forget on his birthday ;) SMUT. You've been warned!


**So this is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever wrote. It's all Japril smut lol. Let me know what you think by leaving a review :) **

**I own no Grey's because if I did it would be on HBO instead of ABC.**

* * *

Jackson was in a bad mood to say the least. Today was his 33rd birthday and he spent most of it in a board meeting being treated less than fairly by the other members. The board had met various times over the past year and he was still the scapegoat for any and all problems Sloan Grey acquired.

This time he was being verbally attacked by Chief Webber, a man he used to respect himself. He had even accepted the fact that the man was banging and now dating his mother. But now he was over it and he was ready to fight back. He didn't ask for any of this, he's only dealt with the responsibility he was given as best he knows how while trying to make everyone happy. Yet just like always, the only person really on his side is April, his wife.

The worst part is that she was in Ohio, today on his birthday still, and wasn't expected back until tomorrow. Libby's college graduation was that morning and she had flown in the night before. Her sister finally graduated with a bachelors degree in elementary education and was planning on changing careers to become a teacher like their mother. April and Jackson were both ecstatic. Since being married the past three years it seemed like all Libby did was school so to see her hit that milestone was exciting. The only thing that sucked was that he missed April.

When he left work to finally go home, he stopped to get Chinese. It was the only thing he had been looking forward to all day. He was planning to go home, crack open a cold beer and watch the end of the Red Sox game while he ate his dinner.

His birthday surprise was still to come. Hands full, he unlocked the front door and fumbled for the light switch. It threw him off to see candles lit around the apartment. Did he leave something going before work this morning? No….he didn't ever light candles. When he finally got into the house, he was shocked to see his wife standing in front of him clad in nothing but a tight lace teddy complete with stockings and garters.

No words would come out. He had to take all of this in. She was even wearing stilettos. Her red hair was tightly curled and half pulled back. She had freshly applied make-up. He didn't think she even needed make-up but he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him want to bend her over their kitchen table and have his way with her.

She grinned at him, placing her hands on her basically naked hips. "Surprise!"

Still speechless, Jackson blindly set his Chinese on the counter and turned back to his wife. "You came back early?"

She nodded. "I couldn't let me husband be all alone on his birthday." While she told him that she pulled him closer to her, slowly pushing his unzipped jacket off his shoulders until it dropped and it the floor.

Jacksons brain was finally regaining full function. "You look…." he started, while he ran his hands down the back of her shoulders until the landed on her ass which was just hanging out of the lingerie, "so sexy."

Her familiar blush rushed across her face. He loved that about her. He loved that she could be so effortlessly sexy on a day to day basis like it was nothing, but the moment he mentioned in she was absolutely humbled.

To distract her from his comment he turned her around and pulled her close, moving his large hands down the front of her body. He laid a soft kiss down on her upper cheek and continued peppering them down her neck. The moans that were slipping out of her mouth were enough to finish him off right there.

"Jackson…" she breathed, pulling his hands into hers. It didn't go unnoticed by him that their wedding rings were touching, something that warmed his heart and turned him on at the same time. The sight of that shiny rock he put on her finger did it for him every time.

"Babe, I missed you so much." Jackson whispered into his wife's ear, nibbling on it only to feel her shiver.

"I missed you too. So much." She told him, turning around so she could kiss her husband again.

"Never leave again." He begged, grabbing her sides to quickly and effortless lift her onto the kitchen counter.

"Never." She told him, unbuttoning the light blue dress shirt he was wearing. It wasn't too tight, but it was tight enough to make her want to rip it off of him. She grew inpatient from unbuttoning and pulled it open down the middle, ignoring the buttons that clanked onto the floor beneath them.

She was an animal and he could barely take it.

"I need to be inside you." He groaned, watching her nod in anticipation. He quickly unzipped his slacks and pulled himself out of them as April pushed them to the floor. She quickly wrapped her small hand around him and couldn't believe he was already so hard for her.

Before she knew it he had pushed the tiny piece of material she was feigning as panties to the side so that he could fill her. She gasped as he lifted her up and quickly pushed her back down onto his cock. He held her up, walking to the the wall behind them and pressing her up against it. Her legs were wrapped around his waist so tightly that we could feel how hard she was clenching him.

He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her only to watch her gasp every time. She moved her arms around his shoulders, eventually settling her hands on the sides of his neck and face as she kissed him back relentlessly.

He wasn't sure if this birthday surprise she planned for him was meant to be sweet and romantic or dirty and hot but that's sure the way it was turning out and neither one of them seemed to mind. He quickly reached behind her to unclasp the bar part of her teddy and pulled it down until he had enough access to reach her breasts.

While he pinned her to the wall and screwed her like they'd never screwed before, she reached down and cupped his balls, feeling the way he pumped into her over and over. His mouth lingered down to the valley between her breasts and he pulled her nipple into his mouth. The way he had her bouncing up and down on him had them nearly bouncing in his face and he didn't mind at all. He rested his hands on the wall on either side of her and plucked at her nipple until he was ready to go to the other one.

"Fuck, Jackson…" She moaned as she dripped all the way down him. It was so uncharacteristic of her to curse like that that it caught him completely off guard and he just about lost it. In an effort to get her there before that point he moved his hand down rubbed her clit just enough to completely unhinge her.

The way his wife was literally screaming his name made him cum harder than he had in a long time. He filled her, still pumping in and out while she rode out her orgasm. His hot cum was enough to nearly make her orgasm twice.

Jackson looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much."

She smiled, still feeling him inside of her and still feeling more connected than they could be any other way. "I love you too. Happy birthday baby."

* * *

**Thanks for reading ;) What'd you think?**


End file.
